


Jealous

by potato_claudia



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom!Eggsy, Daddy Kink, Eggsy getting tied up and fucked, Hartwin, Jealous!Harry, Light Dom!Harry, M/M, Smut one shot, Top!Harry, also, hartwin smut, tbh it’s pretty short, use of sex toys, what’s better than celebrating my birthday by writing smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_claudia/pseuds/potato_claudia
Summary: Harry and Eggsy were out on a mission and their target was an old man thatjust won’t stop touching and looking at Eggsy with that’s dirty ass look dammitAnd Eggsy just decided to flirt with the old man to get Harry jealous.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo!! I’m back after a few months with another fic!! It’s a smut this time, so have fun reading it;)  
> I’m so sorry for my absence. I am very very busy with school that I don’t have much time to write. I’m so sorry!!!!  
> Before you start reading, I just wanna apologize for any typos and grammar mistakes. If you do spot any, pls don’t hesitate to tell me in the comments. I really, really don’t mind.  
> I also do really appreciate it if you leave your comment and tell me what can be improved. It really does help me a lot!!  
> Also, thank you for all the reads and comments for the last fic. I really appreciate it!!

Eggsy whimpered as Harry kissed down from his neck to his body. His hands were bound expertly to the headboard such that he couldn’t touch himself or Harry. He tried to get his hands free but he couldn’t. The knot was just too tight.  
Harry hummed and smiled down at Eggsy. There was something dark flickering in those eyes that made him look so dangerous. But this somehow just turned Eggsy on more. He bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. He loves it when Harry looks at him like this, with so much authority and hunger. Like a hunter looking at his prey. 

They were out on a mission and they were invited to a dinner party. Their target was a pervy old man that _just won’t stop touching and looking at Eggsy with that dirty ass look dammit_. And if it wasn’t for the mission, Harry would’ve just beat the shit out of the Man and stab his eyes.

But he held it in during the dinner. Well, at least he _tried_ to hold it in. The old man kept on making excuses to touch Eggsy’s thighs and Harry coughed so hard that Eggsy was a little bit worried about him. But he regretted it as soon as he looked up from the table to Harry, who had been looking at him with so much hunger and jealousy during the whole dinner. His dick twitched in his pants and he tried his very best not to groan at his lover’s possessive look.

Eggsy knows that Harry is jealous. It’s so obvious. So he started flirting with the old man and winking at him, though it kinda disgusted himself, just to tease Harry, But he knows it’s working as Harry’s eyes turned even darker and it looks as if fire was actually burning inside his eyes. Eggsy mentally smirked at his expression. Finally, Harry excused them to leave because apparently “Him and Eggsy had an urgent thing to deal with”.

So they left and on their way home, both of them stayed silent that Merlin actually thought they were mad at each other. As soon as they got off the car tho, they told Merlin not to spy on them, and that they’ll debrief tomorrow.

“Eggsy, you look really pretty like that.” Harry said and licked his lips. Eggsy is fully naked with nothing on but Harry is still fully clothed. Harry bent down and continued teasing him with soft and small kisses, he didn’t touch his leaking member a bit, which is driving Eggsy crazy. Harry left love bites on his neck and it made Eggsy groan. Harry grinned and started working on his nipples. He flicked the left one with his tongue and pinched the other with his fingers. He knew that Eggsy is extremely sensitive. 

“P-Please...”Eggsy whimpered. Harry smirked and looked directly in Eggsy’s teary eyes. 

“Please what? What do you want sweetheart??”He asked and left another love bite on his neck.

“Y-You...” He blushed and said.

“Hummm??? Tell me more.”

“P-Please...”He whimpered. He’s getting closer to sobbing.

“Tell me exactly what you want.”

Eggsy can feel the humiliation. But still, he closed his eyes and shouted. “P-Please fuck me. P-Pls daddy.” He choked. “Please please please.”

“Fuck baby...”Harry groaned at the name Eggsy just called him. “Love it when you call me that.” Harry reached for the lube and lubed up his fingers. He then tease around the entrance until Eggsy starts begging again. He slowly pushed in his middle finger, which made Eggsy curse. Harry started out slow first, then as he felt that Eggsy’s hole lossened a bit, he pushed in his second finger. Eggsy’s back arches off the bed and moaned extra loudly as Harry’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Harry added another finger and continued fingering him at a torturing pace while aiming at his prostate, nailing it each time he pushed in. 

“Please I’m gonna-“ Harry pulled out his fingers before Eggsy could come. Eggsy sobbed as his orgasm was denied. Harry walked away from the bed to a shelf where he kept all his toys and grabbed a vibrator and a cock ring.

“You were such a bad, bad boy.”Harry said as he slipped the cock ring on Eggsy’s member. “Bad boys need to get punished.” He smirked. Eggsy whined and pulled on the ropes that limited him from touching Harry or himself. 

Harry lubed up the vibrator in his hand and pushed in, making sure that it hit his prostate before turning the vibration on the highest. He then walked over to sit on the chair which is facing the bed. Immediately Eggsy started moaning. 

“Now, Eggsy, you can’t come unless I give you the permission to. Okay?” Eggsy started sobbingand he nodded. “Good boy.”

Harry unbuckled his pants and took off his shirt before lubing his hand up and started slowing jerking himself off. He looked at the beautiful way that Eggsy’s back arches off the bed and the beautiful sounds he’s making now.

Eggsy’s eyes started to tear up. It’s driving hime insane. The vibrator vas vibrating so goddamn hard against his prostate. He wants to come so bad but he could’t. He tried shifting in the bed but it just made it press against his spot even harder. He moaned even louder, voice started getting a bit hoarse from screaming. He can’t do it much longer.

“Please… Please daddy I need to come!” Harry walked to Eggsy and took his cock ring off and started fucking him with the vibrator. “Go on. Come now.” Eggsy rolled his eyes and came hands free with a scream and Harry licks his hips as white stripes started covering his boy’s body. He’s loooking so wrecked right now and it’s so goddamn hot.

Before Eggsy could even catch his breath, Harry pushed his cock in Eggsy’s hole. He groaned at the tightness around him and pushed all the way in. He didn’t wait for him to adjust before pulling out and snapping his hips forward. He started out at a brutal pace. The sound of skin slapping skin and the moans and groans of both men filled the room.

Eggsy gripped the rope harder and started screaming, his body overstimulated.

“You were acting like a fucking slut today. Flirting with that old man just to tease me. That lewd body of yours is just begging to get fucked. Do you love it?”  
Eggsy nodded and tears started spilling out from his eyes. His body tried to keep coming with nothing left. He loves taking it rough and loves how Harry knows exactly how to do it. He really loves it when Harry loses control like this and fucks him like a toy.  
“Say it.”

Eggsy couldn’t concentrate on what he’s saying. He’s so sensitive now.

“Are you enjoying it?”

“Yes!! Please daddy please please please.” He begged.

“Did I ever tell you how hot and cute you look when you’re like this? God, you’re so perfect.” Harry said fondly.

Eggsy is getting tired and fucked out that he can’t even talk anymore. All he can do now is just lie there and take whatever Harry gives him. He’s a mess and Harry loves it so much.

“You’ve been a such a god boy for daddy.” Harry bent down and kissed him.

Harry continued to thrust forward even harder. He’s getting close.

One thrust, two thrusts, three, four, five.

He came with a deep groan from his throat and Eggsy moaned as his hole was filled.

Both men stayed like that as they catch their breaths. Harry then pulled out and watched as the come followed. He watched the gorgeous way Eggsy’s hole clutch around nothing, Harry smiled softly, and pulled Eggsy into a gentle kiss.

“Are you okay?” He wiped Eggsy’s tears away, He nodded and smiled reassuringly. ‘I’m okay, I’m okay.”

Harry went into the bathroom and got the bath ready. He picked him up and put Eggsy in the tub once he’s sure that the water is warm enough. He bathed him up and kept on kissing him gently and telling him how well he did and what a good boy he is for him. Eggsy smiled softly at the compliments and closed his eyes sleepily. Harry then got him clothed and put him in bed. He kissed Eggsy on the forehead before going to take a shower himself. When he got on bed, Eggsy was half asleep already. When Eggsy could feel him sliding into bed, he hugged him close and cuddled with him.

“Maybe I should get you jealous again sometime.” He whispered, making Harry chuckle.

“Really huh?”

“Yeah. I love it when you’re jealous. It’s hot.”

Harry chuckled again and kissed him.

“I love you.” Harry said.

“Love you too.” Eggsy said and smiled as Harry hugged him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this:) If there's anything that you think can be improved, please don't hesitate to tell me. I won't mind.  
> Have a nice day, xx.  
> Stay awesome:)
> 
> ~  
> Tumblr:potato-claudia  
> Wattpad:potato_claudia  
> I'm also on Twitter, Insta etc and I basically use the same username on every website.


End file.
